When the stars are falling*~
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: OK....this is a fic i wrote for Relena Carter's Contest. So here it is it is a Heero/Relena song fic.well anyways it is to the song 'I will still love you' by the un-talented slut Brittney spears. Ta Da!! (I did not choose this song and no offence to all


  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing!  
  
A/N: ok...I wrote this fic because Relena Carter had a contest out for a song fic. So I accepted it. The song   
'I will still love you' belongs to Britney Spears. On with the ficie!! ^_^  
(*bjghjghj* indicate the song lyrics.)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Time will take us apart but I will still love you...I promise. *  
  
Relena walks out onto her balcony wearing a white silk night gown. She looks up at the stars. The only   
thing she can think about was HIM.  
  
* And when the stars...Stars are falling I'll be calling *  
  
She shivers and walks back inside. She takes a sleeping pill to help her sleep. 'I have a long day ahead of   
me tomorrow ' She thought as she hugged the stuffed teddy bear that Heero had given her for her 16th   
birthday. As she slowly drifted off into the land of dreams a shooting star fell across the dark sky.  
  
*I promise that you'll be my one, my only every thing  
I'll never be untrue.*  
  
The next morning Relena sat in front of her vanity and watched as her maids put her hair up. 'I wonder if   
he will show up' She thought to herself as she stood and excused her maids.  
  
*And I promise back that for your love I will do anything...  
I would give you the stars  
I would buy you the moon.*  
  
Heero watched in amazement from the shadows as he saw an angel make it's way down the stairs. 'She is   
so beautiful....i would give anything to hold her.....i wish she was my angel...' He thought dreamily. 'That   
can never be...a killer and a pacifist do not belong together.' He thought again and lowered his head.  
  
*Even through the longest of our nights  
And even through the darkest days...  
Our love will find a way!*  
  
Relena looked around but she didn't see Heero. She wanted to be alone. She made her way towards an   
empty table when Quatre came over and asked her to dance. 'He is a really nice guy....why not?" she   
thought and took his hand. Quatre lead her to the dance floor and they began to sway to the music.  
  
*And when the stars are falling  
I'll keep calling  
I will still love you*  
  
Heero watched Quatre and Relena dance. 'That should be me dancing with her' He shook his head to get   
rid of that thought. He closed his eyes and pictured him and Relena dancing. Soon the image faded away.  
  
*And when your dreams are fading  
I'll be waiting  
I will still love you*  
  
Once the dance ended Relena decided to take a walk in the garden. She stopped and picked a rose. Relena   
then made her way to the fountain. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and started to pick the peddles   
off the rose and drop them into the water. "He loves me....He loves me not.....He loves me......He loves   
me not.....He loves me..." She continued to chant as she tore each peddle off the lovely flower.   
  
*You are my summer breeze,   
My winter sun,  
My spring time snow,   
My autumn touch of hope.*  
  
Heero decided that he needed to think. So he made his way out to the garden. As he neared the fountain he   
saw that one beautiful angel that he wanted to call his own.  
  
*And you are my sky my rain,  
The earth in which my love goes to roam.  
The smile in my heart,  
In the back of my soul.*  
  
Relena didn't notice the distant figure approaching. "He loves me." She said happily as the last rose peddle   
fell into the water. "Your right Relena ....He does love you." Heero said as he came into the light. Relena   
gasped. "Heero?..."  
  
*Even if we've torn ourselves apart,  
We will hold our hopes and dreams,  
Forever in our hearts!*  
  
Relena stood shakily before him. Heero grabbed her hand and smiled. "Relena I am so sorry if I kept you   
waiting for too long..." He said softly. "Don't worry about it Heero....The only thing that matters now is   
that we are together..."She said sweetly. Heero pulled her close to him. "I love you Relena Peacecraft."   
Her whispered, his face only inches away from his. "And I love you Heero Yuy." She whispered back and   
pressed her lips against his and they shared a sweet a passionate kiss.  
  
*And when the stars are falling,  
I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
  
And when your dreams are fading,  
I'll be waiting  
I will still love you*  
  
They pulled apart and gazed up at the stars. Heero spotted a shooting star and smiled. "Make a wish   
Relena." He said lovingly. Relena smiled. "Why should I?....all of my wishes have come true."  
  
*Tell me how you feel,  
I finally know how it feels  
Tell me if it's real  
My Heart tells me it's real.  
  
And when the stars are falling,  
I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
  
And when your dreams are fading,  
I'll be waiting  
I will still love you*  
  
Relena and Heero share another kiss. When they pull back they both smile. "How long have you loved   
me?" Heero asked. "Ever since I found you on the beach...what about you." Relena asked. "Ever since you   
found me on the beach" He said and smirked.  
  
*Time will tear us apart that's true  
But I will always be there for you  
You're in my heart  
You'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles between  
  
I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed,  
Or the day we met  
  
The sky may fall and the stars may too,  
But I will still,  
I will still love you...*  
  
All the gundam pilots (except Heero of course)and their girls smiled as they watched their friends from the   
balcony. Heero and Relena stayed in each others embrace as they watched a small meteor shower.  
  
*And when the stars are falling,  
I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
  
And when your dreams are fading,  
I'll be waiting  
I will still love you*  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it!...I am working on Stars not forgotten 8 now and I need more ideas! Please help! Well I am   
going to start a new fic after I am done with Stars Not Forgotten. This fic will be a Gundam Wing and   
Escaflowne crossover! Van is so cool!! But Heero is da bomb....Well that's it...Ja!   



End file.
